


Sexy And Confident

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Rating: NC17, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre Series 1, sequel to 'Soft And Kissable' and 'Firm And Cute'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy And Confident

 

 

**Title: Sexy And Confident**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Pre Series 1, sequel to 'Soft And Kissable' and 'Firm And Cute'  
Spoilers: None - Sunday Smut  
Rating: nc17

 

As Jack was pinned under Ianto's body as he kissed him hard he found he was a little surprised how Ianto had revealed another side of himself now he had got him into bed, gone was the shy butler persona and here was a sexy confident young lover.

Ianto's mouth left his making his moan a little at it's loss until he felt Ianto's lips on his neck, kissing and nibbling the tender spot where it met his shoulder and gasping in delight as Ianto sucked hard and he felt teeth scraping over his skin.

Jack opened his eyes to find Ianto looking at him, Jack gave a little smirk.

“What?” Ianto asked as he bent his head down as nipped Jack's right nipple.

“Who would have known what you were hiding behind those suits, and I don't just mean your cute arse.”

Ianto blushed, he couldn't help himself. “The blushing comes naturally, at first I thought of it as annoying, but I learnt to play on it.”

“Very clever.”

“I know!”

Ianto turned his attention back to Jack's nipples, nipping and teasing them in turn as they hardened under his touch before kneeling up between Jack's legs and eyeing up Jack's now very erect again cock. Locking eyes with Jack as he wrapped his hand around it and began to stroke it like he would his own, smiling as Jack's eyes closed.

Bending down he gave the tip of Jack's cock an exploratory lick with the end of his tongue, tasting the leaking pre come. Tasted nothing like anything he had ever tasted before but it didn't disgust him, on the contrary he found himself wanting to do it again and dipped into the slit with the tip of his tongue loving the noises it was causing Jack to emit .

Ianto hesitated for a moment, took a couple of deep breaths and then took the head of Jack's cock into his mouth. Licking the head with his tongue he began to suck on it, holding Jack's hips still until he felt ready to take more of his cock into his mouth.

He opened his eyes and found Jack had propped himself up on his elbows and watching him, Ianto smiled around his cock as Jack grinned at him through hooded eyes and the pleasure he was feeling evident on his face.

“Don't stop.” Jack moaned. “Perfect, just .... ummmm.”

Ianto sucked the head for a little longer till he got up the confidence to take more of Jack's cock into his mouth, taking it in deeper and deeper a little at a time until it hit the back of his throat and made him gag and he released Jack's cock instantly.

“Shit.” Ianto swore loudly.

Jack pushed himself into a sitting position and captured Ianto's mouth, kissing him deeply.

“It takes a while to get that right, just do what you were doing it felt great.” Jack reassured him.

Jack lay back down as Ianto took his cock into his mouth again, this time taking as much in as he could without making himself choke again. Hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard, his tongue tasting every inch of it as he did so. Jack's hips trying to move under his hands that were trying to keep them from thrusting Jack's cock too deeply into his mouth, feeling it swell in his mouth as Jack's whole body tensed beneath him.

“Going to come.” Jack shouted, warning him.

In a split second Ianto made the decision and when Jack's come hit the back of his throat he swallowed it down greedily, drinking every last drop until Jack's cock softened in his mouth. Letting it slip from his mouth he moved over Jack's body and kissed him, his tongue straight into Jack's welcoming mouth.

“I taste good on you.” Jack told him. “So, you gonna fuck me now.”

Ianto nodded. “If you want me too?”

“You better, after that!”

Jack handed him the lube and Ianto put it next to himself on the small bed, sitting back on his ankles he gave grinned down at Jack.

“Roll over, on your stomach.”

Jack raised a eyebrow and then did as instructed without kicking Ianto in the face. As Ianto's hand slid over his buttocks and into the crack of his arse he moaned into the pillow beneath his face, hands parted his buttocks and the tip of Ianto's tongue swiped along the length of the crack making Jack groan loudly.

“Oh god.” Jack panted as it teased his hole sending delicious sensations through his body.

Ianto reached for the lube and coated his fingers, letting one tease Jack's arse along with his tongue and sliding it inside as he felt the muscles start to relax. While his finger moved back and forth in Jack's arse he moved downwards so his mouth was near Jack's ear.

“I may never have slept with a man before, but it doesn't mean I haven't done this before.”

“You mean ...?” Jack asked as Ianto added a second finger.

“My last girlfriend loved it, having me in her arse.” Ianto told him, blocking out the mental image of Lisa as he said it.

“Lucky her, get on with it.” Jack moaned.

Ianto chuckled and slid his fingers from Jack's hole, coating his cock with lube and then pressing the head against the welcoming hole, sliding in deep in one quick, smooth movement. A low guttural noise coming from deep inside him as he felt Jack's tight channel surround his cock, waiting a few seconds before he began to move deliberately slowly.

“Faster.” Jack pleaded.

“Soon.”

Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack and pulled him up onto all fours, then lent back on his heels pulling Jack with him so he was sat astride his lap.

“Ride me.” He told Jack. “As hard and fast as you want.”

Jack didn't need to be told twice, using his powerful thigh muscles to thrust himself up and down on Ianto's cock, Ianto's arms around his waist supporting them both as their movements got faster and faster. Jack could hear Ianto panting and moaning loudly in his ear as he rode him, each time the thrust down he clenched the muscles of his arse making Ianto gasp.

“Jack, oh fuck ....argh.” Ianto yelled as he came.

Jack clenched his arse muscles around Ianto's cock till his came down from his orgasm, lifting himself from Ianto's lap he lay down on the bed pulling Ianto down with him, sharing another kiss as they curled around each other on the narrow bed.

“Have any more surprises for me Mr Jones?”

“Maybe Sir.”

The End.

 


End file.
